Simple
by Queen Of Yaoiland
Summary: Existen tres pasos a seguir cuando alguien te gusta: primero debes darte cuenta que alguien te gusta; después, debes admitir que ese alguien te gusta; y al final, sólo queda confesarse y esperar que las cosas fluyan. Simple. El problema es cuando te atoras en ese tercer paso y descubres que siempre será más fácil decirlo que actuar.


_Yowamushi Pedal es propiedad de Wataru Watanabe._

 **S** imple.

* * *

Todo se trataba de levantar el celular, marcar, hablar y colgar. Cuatro simples movimientos que definirían su felicidad. Simple.

¡¿Y por qué lo estaba dudando tanto?!

No es que Toudou sea la persona más compleja de este mundo —al menos no en el exterior—, pero, vamos, ¿a quién no le asusta confesarle sus sentimientos a una persona? Era normal que su supuesta seguridad y picardía infinita se viniera abajo una vez en la soledad de su habitación.

 _"_ _¿Por qué o a qué tener miedo?"_ , se repetía mentalmente.

Un rechazo, quizá. ¿Pero era un rechazo motivo suficiente para arrepentirse de su confesión? No. Había el mismo porcentaje de posibilidades de recibir un _Sí_ que un _No_ , y si no se confesaba, viviría eternamente con la incertidumbre de saber la respuesta. Por otro lado, ¿y si le retiraba su amistad? No se imaginaba que por una confesión incómoda y un rechazo inminente, su amistad con cierta _araña_ se fuera por el escusado; aunque, pensándolo a fondo, si dejaban de ser amigos por _cosas_ como _esa_ nunca fueron realmente muy amigos… o _rivales_.

Saber desde ya que todo aquel debate sólo eran especulaciones de alguien tan cobarde que se declaraba por teléfono.

¡Y que agradezcan que no, en su lugar, enviara un texto! Pues bien se lo había figurado, pero —gracias al cielo— creyó que no era lo _indicado_ para la ocasión.

Después de cuarenta y cinco minutos de debate mental, Jinpachi Toudou se levantó de la cama —con el pecho inflado, muy hombre— y decidido tomó el celular que reposaba en un taburete; marcó, aún con esa confianza por dentro _. Una. Dos_. Conforme el timbre de espera sonaba, sus pulmones se desinflaban y se sentía cada vez más pequeño. _Tres. Cuatro_. Se llevó las uñas de la mano izquierda a la mano y con ansias las mordía. _Cinco. Seis_. Era claro que no iba a contestar…:

— _¿Qué?_

 _Síp._ Esa era _la_ voz que le quitaba el sueño. Del otro lado de la línea, ligeramente molesto —seguramente por haber sido interrumpido al entrenar—, esperando una respuesta coherente por parte del azabache.

— ¡Maki- _chan_! —Respondió después de unos segundos, rogando porque su voz no se escuchara rara. Rogando a las palabras no le fallaran en ese momento—. Soy Toudou.

— _Lo sé_ —obvió—, tengo un identificador en el celular.

— ¿Me has guardado en tu agenda, Maki- _chan_? —Su tono juguetón disfrazaba por completo sus manos sudadas y sus uñas mordidas—. ¿Y cómo me tienes?

— _Como "_ Molesto" —susurró, entre enojado y divertido.

¿Por qué le gustaba tanto? Demonios. Makishima era un tanto raro, distante y perturbador… y aun así tan adorable a los ojos azules. Toudou no estaba seguro del momento exacto en el que empezó a sentir ese _no sé qué_ entre las costillas al escuchar la voz de Makishima, sólo sabía que de un de repente se le antojaba hablar todo el día con él, hablar de todo y de nada, añoraba reencontrarse con él y hacer más que sólo competir. La clase de sentimientos de alguien enamorado.

— _¿Necesitas algo?_ —Cuestionó al no recibir ninguna respuesta después de un rato—, _porque estoy ocupado._

— Maki- _chan_ …

— _¿Hmn?_

— Me gustas.

Simple.

En su plan de cuatro fases, _ese_ era el momento para colgar y huir. Sin embargo, no contaba con que sus músculos se petrificarían en cuanto sus palabras vieron la luz. La incertidumbre era tal que ambos quedaron en absoluto silencio.

— _Claro._

Y después de esa para nada satisfactoria respuesta, el " _pip-pip-pip"_ de llamada finalizada apareció. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Un rechazo? Sabía mucho a un rechazo. Sin embargo, la ironía en el tono que usó para contestar era lo que lo hacía dudar. Marcó una vez más, a pesar de haber flaqueado y haberse dejado caer en la cama.

— Sho, _¿qué quieres?_

— ¡Maki- _chan_! No me cuelgues después de haberme confesado —regañó, en puchero, sintiendo las tripas estrujarse.

— _No tengo tiempo para tus bromas, Toudou_.

— No es una broma —aseguró enseguida—. Tú… Maki- _chan_ … me gusta mucho —el silencio volvió a la conversación, y Jinpachi predecía que le colgarían nuevamente—. Demonios, ¡sólo di que me rechazas y ya, Maki- _chan_!

— ¿También me… gustas? —Respondió, en un tono bajito.

El celular del azabache cayó al piso alfombrado de la impresión. Lo recogió con los nervios hasta la punta de su nariz.

— Me refiero a gustar en un sentido sexual, Maki- _chan._

— _¡Sé a lo que te refieres!_

Toudou entró en un nirvana momentáneo; se había preocupado tanto por un rechazo que nunca se planteó el cómo reaccionaría ante una aceptación.

— Bien —contestó, bajando de su nube—. ¿Entonces tengo que ir a tu casa para besarte?

— _Son casi la diez. Y nadie te ha dado permiso de… hacer_ eso.

— Entonces iré mañana.

— _Realmente no me estás escuchando,_ sho.

La conversación murió, una vez más, como era común aquella noche.

— ¿Y qué haces, Maki- _chan_?

— _Adiós, Toudou._

— ¿Eh? ¡Hasta mañana! Espera, ¿qué-?

Colgó, tratando de reprimir una torcedura de alegría en su boca. El cosquilleo inefable en sus labios era algo agradablemente nuevo e inesperado, como parecía ser todo en Toudou.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Le preguntó el gran oso frente a él mientras devoraba un enorme sándwich de incontables ingredientes.

— Nada. Creo que… tengo algo parecido a un novio.

Makishima nunca imaginó que la primera vez que alguien se le confesase fuera de una manera tan llana, ¡y menos viniendo de alguien como Toudou! Pero, por todos los cielos, el hecho de que fuera precisamente Toudou era algo ya de por sí inimaginable.

Cerró la tapa del móvil y se llevó una mano a la cara, repitiéndose que toda aquella conversación acababa de suceder. Que realmente existía la posibilidad de que al día siguiente _la bella durmiente_ tocara a su puerta y le robara un beso.

* * *

 **F** in.

 _Pia._


End file.
